Big Brother
by PatriciaF
Summary: Duncan encounters an old friend, who is being pursued by an evil adversary.
1. Chapter 1

The late morning sun illuminated the magnificent golden dragon as it wound its way ceremoniously through Chinatown. The deafening clash of the gong and the heavy bang of the drums coursed through the bodies of the spectators vigorously, as if trying to force all their hearts to simultaneously beat the same rhythm. Their mission was repeatedly interrupted by the erratic clatter of firecrackers exploding at the feet of the dragon. The surrounding smoke and acidic smell of gunpowder added to the crowd's excitement as they proceeded to ward away all evil spirits, making way for the New Year.

Stopping momentarily to admire the magnificent beast as he selected the perfect ingredients for his annual feast, Duncan MacLeod smiled broadly as the animal, propelled by eight young Kung-fu students, approached him inquisitively searching for a donation to insure a prosperous New Year. To those who knew, this was a curious meeting, indeed. For Duncan was a mythical creature, himself.

Known as the Highlander, this strong, handsome man, his tall, muscular frame inconspicuously attired in a black shirt and pants under a dark overcoat, was one of the few who roamed the earth as Immortals. These were a race of beings who could not die, as did mere humans, but lived without ageing for hundreds of years. Highly intelligent, and often gifted, most of them spent their time upon the earth learning and perfecting their skills.

With immortality for Duncan, came wisdom. Unlike many he encountered for which it only bred contempt, and a hunger for the Quickening. This was an occurrence that resulted from the beheading of a fellow Immortal, killing him, (or her) and feeding on his power. There was always the threat of ones who went in search of others to destroy, so Duncan was forever prepared for a conflict at any time. In order to survive, Immortals possessed an extra sense that warned them if others of their kind were nearby.

This was the tingling, queasy sensation Duncan felt as the dragon bowed and moved on to its next customer. Immediately reaching for the hidden sword under his coat, he quickly looked around to locate the possible threat.

What he saw was only Ritchie, his young friend and companion, and another Immortal like him that he had taken under his wing, as was his way. "I've got the duck, Mac." Called Ritchie, as he ran toward him dodging the people in the crowd. His curly, strawberry blonde hair, matted with sweat, was in direct contrast to Duncan's own straight, dark hair that he always kept in a long ponytail down his back, a link to his past that he could never seem to sever. "Just as you asked, with the head still on!" He exclaimed, with false disgust.

"That's the way the Chinese prefer them," explained Duncan, releasing his guard. "Otherwise they're not complete, and that would be a bad omen."

"Well, I don't know if I can eat him if he's going to be staring at me." Protested Ritchie.

"I'm sure you'll have no problem," Duncan responded, matter-of-factly as he quickly paid for the rest of the groceries and headed with Ritchie down the narrow streets of Chinatown.

As they left the area, neither of them noticed the Asian girl as she emerged from the Chinese temple. Her petite frame was clothed completely in black, with the exception of the large, colourful dragon embroidered onto her silk jacket. Her long, dark hair was braided to the side, and bangs framed her most stunning feature, her large, ebony eyes. In her hand was the broken incense bowl that she dropped when she, too, had the "feeling". Apprehensively scouring the street with her eyes, she happened to catch a glimpse of Duncan's long overcoat disappearing around the corner. With a deep breath, she stepped out onto the sidewalk and followed them.

"I'll put these upstairs in the refrigerator," offered Ritchie as he entered the private elevator to Duncan's apartment, a spacious almost Bohemian loft above the Dojo that Duncan owned, and ritualistically practised his martial arts.

"Sure," Duncan said, not really listening to his friend, for he had noticed that although Ritchie was in the elevator, the 'feeling' had gotten stronger. "I'll be there in a minute," he murmured, as he reached for the ever-present sword on the wall in his office, and quietly crept toward the front door. A threatening form appeared in the shadows through the windows. With a quick turn of the wrist, he threw open the door, and braced himself with his blade held high, ready to strike.

From out of the darkness appeared the girl. "I knew it was you!" She exclaimed, as she moved forward to embrace him only to stop when she saw the samaurai sword menacingly hovering above her head. "I was afraid, when I felt you in the Marketplace. You have become so much more powerful." She continued as she reached for his arm, "You must have had many Quickenings, since we were together last."

Duncan, now almost over his shock, was able to gasp 'Amei!" before lowering his weapon, quickly pulling her into the room and embracing her, his anxiety immediately replaced by joy, as she melted into his arms with a cry of delight.

Ritchie, hearing the commotion, came out of the elevator to investigate. "Amei Leung, this is Ritchie Ryan, a friend." Introduced Duncan when he noticed him. Amei hesitated before she hook his hand.

"Three Immortals in one room," she said, cautiously.

"And we're not trying to kill each other!" Quipped Ritchie, totally insensitive to the situation, as always.

"Not yet," Amei forewarned, and took a deep breath as she turned to give Duncan the bad news. "Odotai is here."

Ritchie could not help noticing the shock in his friend's face as he quickly looked out the door before closing and locking it. "Where? Did he follow you?" Duncan asked, concerned.

Amei shook her head, "No, I mean, he's here in the city." She clarified, "I felt him about a week ago."

"How do you know it wasn't Mac?" Asked Ritchie, guessing it was an Immortal they were talking about.

"Mac?" Asked Amei, confused. Ritchie pointed to Duncan. "No, Odotai is much stronger," she explained. Wherever I go, he always finds me within a few years, months, even. I've felt him many times."

"What do you mean he 'finds' you?" Asked Duncan, very concerned, "How long has he been after you?"

"You know he's always been after me. He's just been a little more persistent since the First World War," shrugged Amei. She embraced Duncan again. "I shouldn't have come, but I had to see you once before I left town."

"When do you leave?" He inquired, not ready to say goodbye.

"My plane leaves the day after tomorrow." She answered. "Forgive me for endangering you, but I knew that if I could feel you, he probably would, too, eventually. I wanted to warn you."

"You know you can come to me anytime." Duncan replied, honestly. Amei gave him a knowing smile and squeezed his arm fondly.

"Who is this 'Odotai' character?" Asked Ritchie, contemptuously.

"He was a ruthless General in Manchuria," Amei explained, "And there is no one in the world he hates more than General Dun Khan."

"General Dun Khan?" Repeated Ritchie, trying not to laugh.

"My Chinese name." Replied Duncan, slightly embarrassed.

"We first met him in the seventeenth century..." Amei continued. She turned to Duncan for conformation, but he was far away, in another time.

(...)_

In his mind's eye, Duncan was in a great hall, with some twenty high ranking military men, all mulling around restlessly, waiting to bid on what was touted to them as the greatest weapon for their forces. Purposely removed from the others, it was clear that he, General Dun Khan, was the most important one there. The bold red button adorning his hat and the rich, colourful embroidery depicting wild beasts of prey told all attending of his wealth and power.

The other men kept a respectable distance, approaching him briefly only out of politeness, extending their regards and good wishes to the powerful one. This suited Duncan very well, for he was always a man of few words, preferring mainly to observe his surroundings. Unlike the others, he was not there for profit, or to socialize, or even out of curiosity, but for a more personal reason. He had risen through the ranks very quickly. For almost twenty years, his brave acts and skilful leadership had earned him great fame and respect in Manchuria, until presently, he found himself second only to the Prime Minister himself. This was quite an honour for a foreigner, since the Chinese did not trust outsiders as a rule.

The men began to seat themselves when a pudgy Gentleman appeared on the stage. He was well dressed in silks and beautiful embroidery, and had on his cap a blue button signifying that he was an officer of the court in Peking. Most of his salutations and introductions were lost in the din of the audience as they settled in for the auction.

Duncan remained to the right of the stage, where he had an unobstructed view. The Gentleman nervously mopped the perspiration from his brow as he thanked them all for coming. Unaccustomed to making presentations, he quickly summoned his guard, who appeared with a frightened girl in tow. This was the first time Duncan had ever seen Amei. She was dressed in rags, with a short jacket to keep her warm, and what looked like all her belongings in a bag slung over her shoulder. Her hands were tied to a long rope with which the guard led her around the stage like a dog on a leash.

Shock and surprise rippled through the crowd as they realized that they were here to bid on a mere girl. A few of the men shouted obscenities as they rose from their seats and left in a huff. "What do I want with another concubine?" Shouted one Colonel, "I have enough girls in my harem!"

"How dare you waste my time on a useless female?" Angrily yelled another man, "I should have you both hung for your impudence!" He threatened.

As the Gentleman tried to calm the group, Amei fearfully looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Duncan. It was clear to her that he was the only one that wasn't angry about the situation. He was the first foreigner she had ever seen. His long, dark hair and his handsome, tanned face made his appearance not much different than anyone else there, putting to rest all the horrible rumours she had heard about strangers from far-away lands that had fire for hair, and beaks for noses. Although she was supposed to avert her eyes when someone looked at her, it didn't seem like he was taking offence at her impertinent stare. It was as if he knew her. She sensed something from him. It was a queasy, tingling feeling that almost drowned out all the other action in the room. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

When he finally got the men to settle down, the Gentleman nodded to the guard. He grabbed her jacket and pushed Amei onto her knees, forcing her to break her ardent gaze with the man. She only saw the sword with the corner of her eye before it entered her chest. Unbearable pain engulfed her. The seconds seemed like hours, as with an agonized cry the blade pierced her heart, and she sank to the ground waiting for the merciful relief of death. In a zealous attempt to make it good, the guard had used all his strength. Duncan could tell from the familiar cracking sound of splitting bone and cartilage that the weapon had gone completely through her body. Another commotion began. Two plump officers, who obviously received their stations through family connections, and not heroism, were noticeably distressed by the violence, and ran out of the hall as fast as possible with handkerchiefs covering their mouths, followed closely behind by their stewards.

"Why would I want to pay for a dead slave?" Shouted one general furiously, as he rose to leave.

"Wait, please," pleaded the Gentleman, "this is no ordinary slave!"

"This is an outrage!" Stated another General.

Several minutes passed before the Gentleman could be able to be heard again. He begged the men for their attention, promising that their patience would be greatly rewarded. This did not seem to satisfy the group. The angry threats bombarded him continuously as he traded glances with the guard, mopping his brow and sweating profusely as they waited.

Duncan sat calmly amidst the chaos, seemingly unaffected by the situation, still watching the dead girl intently. He showed no surprise as Amei started to stir. Cruelly, the pain reciprocated with a vengeance, and Amei recoiled sharply.

A collective gasp resounded through the crowd, when someone noticed that she was still alive. The bidding started. One colonel offered two gold pieces. A general offered three. Another officer bid eight gold pieces.

Duncan was about to state his offer when he was interrupted by a commotion in the hall. His senses alerted him of danger posed by the latecomer that just arrived, as his name echoed through the room.

General Odotai entered confidently. He, too, was handsomely attired in richly embroidered garments that a emanated his power. Well built and tall for an Asian, but not as tall as Duncan, he demonstrated an attitude usually attributed to royalty. His haughty sneer made his otherwise handsome face less attractive. A ruthless warrior, he gained notoriety through his brutal tactics. But it was his adopted family name that gave him prominence. It was allegedly passed down from his father, and his father before him. A loud whisper circulated through the crowd announcing his arrival. Duncan had heard of this man. Their eyes locked as the only acknowledgment between them. Undaunted by his presence, Odotai went ahead with his bid. He proposed a unprecedented twenty pieces for her.

Another cry went through the crowd as Duncan made his first bid of thirty gold pieces. The bidding between the two men was fast and furious.

Amei almost forgot the pain that overwhelmed her body as she watched with amazement the contest going on between the foreigner and the newcomer. She felt the same sensation from the man that just entered the room as she did from the General to her left, yet there was something to fear from the other, something almost sinister. The prices rose. She somehow knew by instinct that it would be better for her if the one called Odotai did not win.

When the bid reached sixty gold pieces, Duncan rose from his seat. He approached General Odotai.

"Do you known who I am?" He asked his opponent.

"Your reputation precedes you." Remarked his rival. "You are the great General Dun Kahn," Amei couldn't help but notice that the accolades he voiced, and the arrogance of his delivery somehow did not match.

Duncan chose to ignore his demeanour. "Then you know of my wealth and my influence." He warned.

"I did not realize you needed a slave so badly," Odotai scorned. "But I can well afford any bid you might offer."

Duncan suspected this to be true, for although Odotai was not as high-ranking as he, his adopted family name was as well known in the government as they were wealthy. He was also not prepared to bid to his last dollar, nor could he justify the two men that had Amei profit any more than they deserved. Besides, he was tiring of this game. With one quick sentence he ended it. "I had hoped that I would not have to use my authority to get what I want."

Odotai looked to his peers for support. Men he had commanded bravely against countless enemies in ferocious battles now avoided his gaze. Others had moved away from them at the first sign of tension. He had no recourse but to display his respect for his superior.

Gritting his teeth in anger, he bitterly swallowed his pride. "I am sorry to have caused you such an inconvenience." He sneered, as he feigned acknowledgement of his defeat. "Please forgive your humble servant." He bowed, reluctantly, and left the room.

Duncan had won. It seemed as if all who gathered gave a collective sigh of relief as he went to the stage to collect his prize. In the middle of the aisle, he stopped at the bookkeeper's table which was furnished with an abacus and writing supplies. With a few brushstrokes, he wrote up a promissory note for the sixty gold pieces and handed it to the Gentleman. "Take this to the palace," he instructed, "and they will give you your money." The guard let go of the rope and the two men immediately exited the stage with their new fortune, leaving Amei alone.

Trembling with fear, she haltingly took hold of Duncan's outreached hand as he helped her off the platform. Once on the ground, she gasped as he removed the dagger from his belt. To her relief, he used it only to cut the ropes that bound her. Then he took from his pocket his own silk handkerchief, and made a sling for her limp left arm.

Amei found his touch surprisingly gentle, and looked up at him with gratitude. The gaze lasted for but a split second, for now he was her Master, and such insubordination could not be tolerated. She quickly lowered her eyes.

As they left the hall, they were once again confronted by General Odotai. "This is not over yet." He threatened under his breath. "I will use my family contacts if I have to, to possess her."

"Your name didn't seem to help you here," declared Duncan, unconcerned.

"At least I inherited my name from my ancestors, and it was not given to me because it was the closest Chinese equivalent!" Challenge Odotai, his hand reaching for his sword. This was the most insulting remark possible, since a man without family honour was worth less than the dirt he walked on.

Duncan would not be goaded into a fight. This was no place for a Quickening. There were too many people already gathered to witness the bloodshed. He surprised everyone when he threw his head back and laughed. "I hope you never lose your sense of humour." He said, not giving Odotai the satisfaction of revenge. All the soldiers around him joined in, uneasily, at first but as the moment passed through the hall, the laughter appeared almost genuine. Odotai had no alternative but to resheath his weapon. Duncan walked past him and through the high red doors, as Amei stayed close behind her new protector.

When they reached the busy street below, an aide immediately brought the General's horse to him and handed the reigns to Amei, who dutifully took them. As Dun Kahn mounted the spirited animal, he pointed to the route that led out to the gates of the city. To her amazement, everyone seemed to make a pathway for them as she guided the pure white steed and its' illustrious rider though the crowded streets. Women stopped bargaining with the shopkeepers as they walked by. Silk merchants looked up from their bolts of fabric and bowed in their direction. Rickshaw drivers and their passengers moved out of the way to let them through. All business seemed to stop as the customers turned to watch them progress up the road.

When they reached the outskirts of the city, General Kahn ordered her to stop. After making sure there were no spectators, he reached his hand out to Amei, indicating that she ride on the horse, with him. Knowing that certain, instantaneous death awaited any slave found upon a horse, she quickly backed away, fearfully. "Suit yourself," said Dun Kahn, "You can either get up here with me or walk all the way."

Not knowing how far she was to go, she reluctantly accepted her new Master's offer, and handed him the reigns as she climbed onto the saddle behind him. He made her wrap her arms around his waist, as he spurred the horse into a gallop. She held on tightly, with her eyes closed, hoping that her new Master had enough power to keep the gods from smiting her down with lightning for such impertinence.

The cold wind whistled past her ear, and she quickly learned how to take small breaths in accordance to the horses' jarring gait as they raced along. Never had she gone so fast, yet she felt safe and secure with her arms around this great man. Even so, she dared not open her eyes until the General slowed the animal down. They had arrived at a well by the crossroad that she had stopped at earlier on the way into the city.

When they dismounted, she made her way to the well, her legs still wobbly from the ride, and drew water for her master and his horse. She dipped the ladle into the bucket handed it to him to drink as she waited. Then to her surprise, he took another scoop of water and handed it to her before taking the bucket over to the horse and pouring its contents into the trough. She dared not drink from the ladle until he returned and moved it up to her lips to show her that it was alright.

Dun Kahn sat on the edge of the well and watched as Amei drank. She looked like a frightened puppy, he thought to himself. Given a different sort of life, taking away the rags she wore, and fixing her unruly hair made more so by the horse ride, she could be acceptable. But first, he had to gain her confidence. "What's your name?" He enquired.

She almost choked. "A_A_Amei," she stammered. Speaking directly to the Master made her extremely nervous.

"Amei," he repeated, "That's very nice. My name is Duncan."

Amei wanted to look up at him. Not accustomed to being spoken to, except as a command, she was too afraid to say anything. Seeing that it was going to take some time to get through to her, he just sighed and smiled as he put the ladle back into the bucket. They remounted, and continued on their way, taking the road leading far away from her former home.

They rode until dusk. "We'll stay here tonight," Duncan said, stopping at a clearing with large rocks surrounding it. He soon started a fire with the kindling that Amei had gathered while he was unfastening the horse's saddle, bringing colourful silk blankets over to lie on. Amei then watched with amusement as Duncan ran after a wild chicken that ventured near the campsite and triumphantly brought it back for his supper.

As she helped him prepare it, Amei wondered what life with this man would be like and dared to hope it would be better than the life she had before. He seemed kind, and the way he spoke Chinese, with that strange, foreign lilt, made her smile inside. She hadn't been so cheerful since the time she spent as a child with the seamstresses that taught her how to skillfully embroider beautiful pictures on the robes of her master's wives.

The delicious aroma from the bird roasting over the fire almost drove Amei wild with hunger. If her new Master was generous, perhaps he would leave her some scraps to feed on. If he was forgetful, she would have to scavenge for herself once he was asleep. Amei sat with her arms around her legs and watched with interest as he removed the bird from the fire. She could hear the juice sizzle as it spilt onto the hot rocks. He split the bird in two and to her great surprise, handed half to her. She knew, then, that she was very lucky, indeed.

It was dark by the time they had finished their meal. Amei, unsure of what to do next, knelt across the fire from her new Master awaiting his next command. With food finally in her belly, she accepted the feeling of exhaustion from all the events that transpired that day, and soon succumbed to the heaviness of her eyelids. She allowed them to close, and drifted into a restless sleep.

When Duncan reached over to move a log onto the fire, he noticed that Amei had fallen asleep. Wondering how she managed to sleep upright like that, he gently lay her down on the blanket he brought, and rested her head on her bag. She immediately awoke, but his kind words assured her that he was not angry, and she immediately fell asleep again. He then went back and lay down, himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Amei sat on the couch opposite Ritchie. "Supper was great," she called over her shoulder to Duncan, who was opening the wine. "You're a gourmet chef, as always. I especially enjoyed the duck." She complimented, "almost as much as Ritchie!" She added, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Don't let him fool you," retorted Ritchie, "it's the only thing he knows how to cook, "if you lived with him, you'd end up eating duck for the rest of our life!" He joked.

"It might be worth the sacrifice," Amei mused, under her breath. "So, Ritchie," she said, turning to him, "Tell me, field or forest?"

"Field or forest?" He repeated, totally confused.

"Yeah," continued Amei, "Most Immortals I've met were found in either a field or a forest. I was found in a field, and so was Duncan, I believe. Weren't you, Duncan?" She called over to him.

"I was found in the Moors." Replied Duncan as he poured the wine.

"Field," nodded Amei, "A soggy one, but nonetheless, a field."

"I dunno," started Ritchie, suddenly embarrassed, "I think I was found on a doorstep, somewhere."

"Field, forest, doorstep...Nah," she mused, not willing to let him get away that easily. "Something's wrong, here. What state are you from?" She probed, as Duncan handed her a glass.

"Oregon." Answered Duncan, as he gave Ritchie his wine, and sat down beside Amei.

"Oregon!" Exclaimed Amei with surprise. "Oh, forest definitely forest!" She laughed, happy to have solved the mystery so easily.

"There are fields in Oregon." Defended Ritchie, his protest drowned out by their laughter.

"So, what were you doing in Chinatown?" Asked Duncan, changing the subject.

"I was studying at the temple." Replied Amei.

"What do you study?" Ritchie inquired.

"Philosophies in Ancient Religions." Amei tossed her head. "Mostly it's an excuse to stay in sanctuaries. Last time is was recognizing Holy Artifacts 101." Ritchie gave her a confused look. "I'm kidding." She smiled, in case he took her seriously. Her focus turned to a moth hovering nearby.

"Have you been at it long?" He asked, as he watched her catch it nimbly in her hand.

"Over three hundred years," shrugged Amei, getting up.

"Thee hundred years!" Exclaimed Ritchie.

"On and off. At first it was difficult, because women weren't allowed to study." She explained. She opened the window and let the insect go, hesitating for a moment as she watched it fly off.

"So how did you learn?" Ritchie asked, watching her with fascination.

"There was always a young priest or monk who just wanted to teach, anyone, regardless." Amei continued, closing the window and joining him again. "Since then, I've received three Doctorates, and been ordained twice." She laughed, wiping the moth dust from her hand. "Highly illegal, but if you use a different name every time, who's to find out?"

"You must be getting sick of Theology." Observed Duncan.

"Yeah," agreed Amei, "but it keeps me out of trouble!"

"Not necessarily," Duncan warned, he continued on a solemn note, "Do you know that Darius is dead?" He asked her.

"News travels fast, especially bad news." She answered, "I'm sorry, Duncan, I know he was a close friend of yours."

"How do you know Darius?" Asked Ritchie.

"Every Immortal knew Father Darius. He was a great man, and when I had a chance to study under him in Europe, I took it." She elaborated, "he was often visited by Immortals, some out of respect, some not. He would tell me all about each one, but when he spoke of Duncan, well, he could talk for hours, and I would listen." She turned to Duncan, "He spoke very highly of you. You were like the son he could never have." Then she asked him something that had been troubling her, "They said he was beheaded on Holy Ground. I told them they had to be wrong."

"They weren't." Replied Duncan.

"But how could that be?" Protested Amei.

"I was there," Duncan explained, "He wasn't destroyed by a Immortal, he was murdered by a Watcher."

"A what?" Asked Amei, unfamiliar with the term.

"They're a group of humans who have apparently been watching Immortals for centuries, recording our every move." Duncan revealed, "Most of them are harmless, but some have gotten it into their heads that our battles between one another are to determine who is to rule the world, and decided to finish us off themselves." He showed her the book Darius had left him. "This is their symbol," he continued, indicating the crest on the cover. "They each have that tattooed on their wrist."

"Oh, great," remarked Amei, sarcastically, "we not only have to worry about each other, but you're telling me that now we're in danger from a cult of Immortal groupies, too?"

"He has a way of making your day, doesn't he?" Quipped Ritchie.

"You've been keeping a pretty low profile," commented Duncan, "They might not even know you exist."

"Let's hope not," frowned Amei, obviously still disturbed, "Are they out there, now?"

"Probably." Ritchie concluded.

"I don't see you you can take this so calmly." She declared.

"All we can do is wait until they make the first move." Duncan answered. He looked around quickly, and took some candles out of a drawer.

Amei studied him for a moment, with disbelief. "You've mellowed, Duncan." She finally said. "There was a time when you wouldn't have put up with this. Every time I see you, you've changed," she observed as she watched Duncan place the candles down, "now you've even lost that handsome Scottish brogue that was so dear to me heart." She cooed in a mock accent.

"You've changed, too, since the first time we met." Remarked Duncan, as he started the flame, his thoughts returning to that evening long ago.

(...)

The flickering light of the fire cast a menacing shadow against the rock behind Duncan as he slept, camped out in a clearing. He awoke, grabbed his sword from its' sheath, and turned to strike. There before him, shivering, knelt Amei. She had removed the jacket from her shoulders and was waiting, half naked, with her head bowed. The fire's light made her beautiful, neatly combed hair glow as it cascaded down her back, partially covering the scars on her bosom, which were now almost completely healed.

Surprised, Duncan put down his blade, and covered her with her jacket again. Amei, rejected, bowed lower to the ground. "F-forgive me, Master," she blurted out, "I should have k-known you would not want s-someone as ugly as me to p-please you." Her ebony eyes filled with tears. "A great P-prince such as yourself m-must have many beautiful con-con-" she struggled with the new word she had heard earlier that day.

"Concubines?" Duncan corrected. Amei gave a sigh of relief and nodded. Duncan brushed aside the one unruly lock in her hair, and placed is hand on her soft cheek, making her look up at him. "I'd have no trouble making you one of my concubines, if I had any," he assured her, gently. Amei seemed confused. "I had some given to me as gifts once." he explained to her, "But I don't have them any more."

Fear prompted Amei's next question. "Y-you had them k-killed?" She asked, fearing for her life.

"No, I don't believe in owning other being, and I gave them their freedom." He answered. "As I do you." Then he realized what she was saying, "Is that what happened to you?" he inquired.

Amei nodded. "My M-master was very old," she said, simply, "W-when he died, he ordered all his con-cu-b-ines killed."

"And you were the only one that lived," he said, filling in the familiar story. His heart went out to this frightened, confused girl. The time had come to tell her the truth. "Do you know how you survived?" He asked, already knowing her answer.

Amei shook her head. She had no idea.

"You," he started, carefully, "are an Immortal." He waited for a reaction, but she did not move, trying her best to comprehend his words. "You are one of us." He repeated.

She glanced down, afraid to look at him. "Only g-gods are Immortal," she dared to contradict him, "and g-great Princes like you," she kept her head down, for fear he would smite her for her impertinence, "but I am just a slave. I cannot be w-worthy of such a g-gift."

"You canna' die," Duncan said, shrugging his shoulders, "surely you must have noticed that by now." He wondered aloud, "How can I convince you?" He thought for a moment, then started again, "If we weren't alike, how could I know so much about you?"

Amei looked back up at him with questioning eyes. What could he know?

"I know that you have no mother, that you were found as a baby." He stated, returning her stare. "And that you canna' have children."

She gasped. It was true. That was what made her different from the other girls she had been sequestered with. She wondered how he knew so much. Was he a sorcerer? She wanted him to stop but he wasn't finished, yet.

"Your wounds heal almost immediately, and you never get sick," he continued, unrelentingly. "and when you first saw me, you had a strange, queasy feelin' in your body."

Now she was afraid. He could see into her thoughts, into her soul. As she turned from him, he reached over and held her arm. "I felt it too, the first time I saw you." He explained, still trying to convince her. "That's how Immortals sense one another."

Her mind raced through the events of that day. She remembered something else. She had to know. "Th-There was another," she whispered.

Duncan understood, completely. "Odotai is one of us." He answered, "But you may be in danger from him." He went on to explain, "He might want your head. The only way to destroy another Immortal is to behead him. In the end, there can be only one."

Panic seized Amei as she struggled to break free from his grip. "Is that what you want me for?" She cried, as she turned away in disbelief, her trust in him shattered.

Duncan gripped her arms firmly and held her close to him. "No." He declared. "I've come to give you your freedom and take you to Sanctuary, where you will be safe." He couldn't see your face, but he knew she was distressed, for he could feel her body shaking as she sobbed. He continued, trying to calm the frightened girl. "None of us can kill you on Holy Ground. Not even the most evil would dare violate that rule."

Amei looked up fearfully at Duncan, still grasping is arm, afraid he'd let go, "Why would anyone want my head?" she asked, desperately trying to understand everything he had told her thus far.

"There will come a time," he gently explained, "when we will all be drawn to a place far away from here for the Gathering. There, we will fight each other until there is only one left." He wiped the tears from her cheeks, glad that her trust in him seemed restored. "Meanwhile, we roam the earth, live our lives, except when challenged by another. When that happens, you must announce to him your name. I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

"Why?" Asked Amei.

"So that you dunna' become his nameless executioner. Whoever wins the battle receives the Quickening, when all the power of the one defeated is transferred into the victor." Sensing her anxiety, he tenderly drew her head onto his chest to reassure her. Amei, weary from the weight of all that was being revealed to her, did not resist. "That's why you must be very careful from now on. There'll always be those around trying to take as many heads as they can. You must learn how to defend yourself." He stroked her soft hair as she rested. "Until then, you must live in the protection that Sanctuary provides for you. Most importantly, you must never tell any human that you are Immortal, only those who you plan to spend a lifetime with...their lifetime." He ended, satisfied that she understood.

Amei nodded, listening to the deep rumble of his voice as the beating of his heart droned her to sleep. His body was warm and firm, like no man she had ever been with, and she knew his strong hands would protect her from any danger, as she imagined the callouses she felt were from holding his powerful sword in many great battles. She slept, safe and secure in his arms until morning.

Amei awakened to the feel of cold steel against her neck. Still drowsy, she instinctively tried to move it away with her hand, only to have it persistently dig under her chin forcing her to look up the handsomely engraved blade, across the handle with the head of a lion encompassing a shining blood red ruby in its' mouth, and into the steely cold eyes of her tormentor. Terror raced through her when she realized who stood there. It was Odotai. She desperately looked around for Duncan, but he was nowhere to be found, and she was concerned for his safety. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Asked Odotai as he menacingly held the sword against Amei's neck, making her rise. "An abandoned slave can be claimed by anyone." He told her.

"I'm no longer a s-slave," cried Amei, fearfully, "General Kahn g-gave me my f-freedom."

Odotai neatly clipped her ear with the dull side of his sword knocking her back onto the ground. "You'll always be a slave," he hissed, as he bent down to grab her. "Come and serve your new Master."

"I'll n-never call you master," she exclaimed, defiantly, "N-no one will ever be my m-master again!"

"We'll see about that." Snarled Odotai, as he dragged her, struggling, to his horse. Tossing her roughly to the ground, he easily tied her hands to a long rope, and headed back toward the city, with Amei in tow.

Duncan returned, moments later, with his flask filled with the water he had found nearby. Seeing that Amei was gone, but her belongings still on the ground, he immediately realized something was terribly wrong. He called for her a few times, as he quickly saddled his horse and took off to look for her. He caught up to them within minutes. Odotai was ready. When he saw Duncan riding toward him, he quickly dismounted, and positioned himself firmly on the ground to face his opponent. Duncan leapt from his horse as he approached Odotai, with his sword drawn, and they battled ferociously.

"Leave her be!" Duncan demanded.

"Now you will see the sense of humour from my sword!" Threatened Odotai, as he parried Duncan's attack and cut at him with his blade.

Duncan easily deflected the thrust and turned with his next strike, using the momentum to his advantage. The sparks that flew from the force of the blows of steel against steel frightened Odotai's horse, and he bolted, alarmed, with Amei still tied to the saddle. As Odotai and Duncan fought each other, Amei desperately tried to free herself from the animal, but it dragged her farther away from them. During the heat of the battle, Duncan did not realize Amei's plight. His concentration was on Odotai's excellent swordsmanship. He had obviously had much experience in such conflicts, and was forcing Duncan to use all his skill. Finally Duncan heard Amei's fearful cries for help, and swiftly enveloped Odotai's blade, disarming him. "We will finish this another time." He pronounced, as he mounted his horse, and galloped away, oblivious to Odotai's curses.

Amei tried wth all her strength to keep the horse under her control, but to no avail. He half dragged her dangerously close to a fence, and she knew she could not possibly make it over, were he to jump it. Duncan came up alongside the frightened animal, and with one mighty stroke severed the rope that attached Amei, and she fell to the ground. The horse jumped over the fence in front of him, and galloped away.

"Are you alright?" Duncan asked as he took out his dagger, freeing her hands. Breathless, Amei could only nod. Duncan picked her up in his strong arms, and helped her back onto his steed. They rode away leaving Odotai far behind.

Hours later, they arrived at a mission. The priest hurriedly ran out to meet them, his wispy blonde hair and brown robes blowing in the breeze. "Please, please, we need more time," he cried, "we're getting out as fast as we can, but we need a few more weeks."

"I'm not here to make you leave," answered Duncan, "but it is highly recommended that all missionaries be out of Manchuria by the New Year."

"Yes, I know," answered the priest as he came nearer. "I'm Brother Cornelius. How, then, can I help you?" He asked when he realized they posed no threat.

Amei held on to Duncan tighter when she saw the priest up close. She had never seen blue eyes before, except for the grey-blue eyes of the blind beggar who used to come to the gates of the house to ask for money. "I-is he b-blind?" She dared to whisper to Duncan. He moved like no blind man she ever knew. "No," he whispered back, as he helped her down from the horse. "Those are the colour of his eyes. He can see just as well as you or I. There's nothing to be afraid of." He assured her. Amei, not convinced, kept close behind Duncan. The priest's beak-like nose and hair of straw frightened her even more. "I am General Dun Khan," he told Brother Cornelius. "I am looking for a place of refuge for my little sister." Amei gave a startled look at Duncan as he continued. "I must make sure she is safe, while I get my affairs in order in Peking. I will return for her in two weeks.

Brother Cornelius could easily see that there was no family resemblance, but he knew better than to ask questions. Besides, to have a relative of a great General residing there, real or not, guaranteed that no one would attack the mission. Two nuns approached to see if they could help. They were both dressed in black, and had strange, wide hats that made Amei wonder if they had them on because their heads were shaped that way.

"If you take her, I will personally make sure you have all the time you need to leave." Duncan promised.

"We are honoured that you would entrust your little sister to us," said Brother Cornelius, "and we will, of course, take very good care of her until you return." He beckoned to the nuns.

Amei fell to her knees in front of Duncan as the strange women approached and begged him, "P-please, Mas..."

"Brother," Duncan corrected.

"Please, my B-brother," she whispered, "Don't l-leave me here, I'm afraid. P-please, let me go w-with you." She pleaded.

Duncan motioned to the nuns to leave them alone. "I canna'. It would be too dangerous for you in the city," He told her. "I will be back in two weeks, is all, and we can take a ship to Japan then, together."

"Y-you would leave here?" Asked Amei as he helped her to her feet. "B-but your position, y-your power," she reasoned as they walked toward the mission, "you h-have everything. You are the Great G-general Kahn."

Duncan shook his head, "My days here are numbered," he explained, as he looked back in the direction of Peking, "Manchuria is no longer at war, and soon they will forget all I've done for them. I will be outcast like all the other foreigners. Odotai will see to that." He looked deep into Amei's ebony eyes. "It's better that I get out while I still can, with dignity."

Amei could hear a great amount of sadness in his voice, and knew that she, too must be brave. "Th-then I will stay here and wait f-for your return." She promised him.

When they reached the gates of the mission, Duncan brushed the unruly lock from her face and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon." He assured her. Then he turned to Brother Cornelius and gave him a small bag of gold. "This will more than repay you for your care." He told him.

Brother Cornelius was overwhelmed by this generosity, "You are indeed a great man, filled with Christian charity," he began, as Duncan mounted his horse.

Duncan quickly cut him off. "Don't waste your breath trying to convert me, old man," he replied, "Just make sure she's well taken care of, if you want to stay safe." He reminded him as he took one last glance at Amei and rode away.

Tearfully, Amei watched until the dust from Duncan's horse disappeared down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does Odotai want you so badly?" Asked Ritchie. "You're not exactly...umm...I mean..." he hesitated as he realized he had said too much.

"Beautiful?" Continued Amei. Ritchie grimaced. "It's ok, Ritchie I know I'm not gorgeous, but that's not what Odotai wants me for, not really." She sighed, "He just wants his slave."

"Does he love you?" Asked Ritchie, still trying to understand, "Or is it because you're Immortal?"

"Just because someone's Immortal, doesn't mean you want to stay with them for the rest of your life," said Amei, patiently, "eternity is a log time to love someone. But you don't have to love a slave. You can use use them, any way you want, and not feel any remorse afterwards."

"Odotai was a cruel and ruthless warrior," Duncan interjected. "I don't think he could ever love anyone but himself." Duncan reached over with the bottle of wine and refilled Amei's glass. "He was a sadistic general who not only killed in the line of duty, he killed for pleasure. When I was in the Manchurian Army, I heard rumours of how he once murdered a member of his own regiment." He hesitated, trying to remember the story. "Because they hadn't fought a battle in a while, his soldiers were getting restless, and he felt the man was undermining his control. He wanted to make an example of him, so he stripped him of his armour and weapons, and hunted him down like an animal." He explained further, "Whether it was exaggerated or not, you don't execute that kind of justice over your own men. It was just an excuse to fulfill his own sadistic needs."

Amei was silent, deep in thought. Then she realized that Duncan and Ritchie were watching her. "Can you imagine," she said to Ritchie, slowly, "owning an Immortal, having them under your control forever? Someone who cannot die, no matter what you do to them? Do you realize what kind of power that would give to someone like Odotai?"

"Or anyone, for that matter." Added Duncan. "I think you should stay here tonight. He might be out there somewhere, waiting for you."

"Are you sure?" Amei asked, having a hard time hiding the delight in her voice, "I don't want to impose."

"No problem," reassured Duncan, "I think I've got something here for you to wear." He said as he rose to get it.

"Do you always have women's clothing in your closet?" She called after him, jokingly.

"They probably belonged to Tessa," said Ritchie, quietly.

Amei turned to him with a puzzled look, "Tessa?" She inquired.

"She was his fiancée," he answered, hesitating before deciding to tell her the rest. "She was murdered almost a year ago."

"Oh, God," she said under her breath, regretting everything she just said, "did she know about him? I mean, everything?" Ritchie nodded, looking at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Duncan," she said when he returned, "I didn't know."

"How would you?" Duncan shrugged and handed Amei a robe. "Here," he offered.

Amei refused it. "No," she said, pushing his hand away. "I'll just go get my stuff, it'll only take a few minutes." She insisted, "I'm already packed. Please, Duncan, I'd rather." She got up to leave. "Unless, of course, you don't mind sharing your toothbrush?"

"I'll go with you." Duncan said quickly, reaching for his coat.

Amei laughed. "I thought you'd see it my way!"

"We'll be right back." He told Ritchie, as they went into the elevator.

Ritchie sat back on the couch in preparation for a long wait.

(...)_

Duncan and Amei went through the high, red gates of Chinatown on their way back to the apartment with all her belongings compactly contained in a knapsack. Amei stopped to admire the festival lanterns that decorated the structure, and ran her hands along the mane of one of the stone lions that guarded each side. "Do you remember the golden lions I embroidered on your coat?" She called to Duncan, who had already progressed own the street away from her. Amei felt the tingling sensation again as he turned and walked back. It excited her to have him so near.

"They were a work of art, Amei." He reminisced. "But I don't have them any more." He added, regretfully.

"Of course not," Replied Amei, "I didn't expect you to. I can't count how many times I've had to get out and leave everything I owned behind. But at least we have our memories."

Suddenly, a shadow moved from the side of the gate, and grabbed her outstretched arm. It was Odotai. Menacingly attired in black leather, with white silk sleeves that billowed in the breeze, he was an intimidating sight, a demeanour left over from his pirate days. "What memories do you have of your Master?" He growled.

Panic seized Amei, and she felt her legs go weak. "You'll never be my master." She cried out, and with a calculated blow, released his hand from her arm, and gave a jab to his ribs. Freeing herself from his grip, she gave him a side kick and spun to deliver another one, which he easily blocked. Undaunted, she dextrously evaded his next two blows, and hurled herself into a roundhouse kick which connected squarely into his chest, sending him back a few steps. She managed to block another hit, and returned with a spinning back-fist, but he grabbed her hand in mid-air, and knocked her to the ground. She hit her head on the base of the stone lion. Stunned, she automatically raised her arm to protect herself from the sword he had drawn, only to have it slashed by the blade.

"She's not armed, Odotai," a booming voice said from behind him. "But I am." Challenged Duncan. Odotai turned to face his adversary who stood, with his weapon braced, ready to fight.

"It's your head I want, anyways." Replied Odotai, pleased he finally had a chance to resolve an old conflict.

Odotai struck first. His blade gleamed as it grazed Duncan's abdomen, only to be enveloped and skilfully deflected, harmlessly to the side. He thrust again this time to the upper portion of the body, but Duncan parried the blow and pushed against Odotai's weapon forcing him back. Clutching her wounded arm, Amei stood helplessly in front of the stone lion, watching with baited breath. Around her, people started to gather around to watch what was happening. They were old and young alike, some having emerged from restaurants with their families, still celebrating.

Duncan turned to strike. His weapon, raised high, was met by Odotai's, again and again. Sparks flew from the metal as they clashed in the air. Duncan jumped to avoid a cut from Odotai's sword that slashed at his legs. Members of the crowd started to applaud, mistakenly thinking this was a demonstration of Martial Arts in honour of the New Year.

Duncan, seeing that there were now too many mortals gathered to witness the end of their conflict, which would undoubtably result in a Quickening, lowered his sword. "It seems we're destined to meet again, another time." He told his rival. Odotai conceded, reluctantly.

Amei, seeing that the confrontation was over, ran, terrified, past Odotai and down the street. Duncan picked up the knapsack and chased after her. She didn't stop until she was safely in the elevator to Duncan's apartment. "No matter where I go," she breathlessly cried to Duncan when he caught up to her, "No matter how much I accomplish, one look from him, and I'm a slave again." She looked up at Duncan, searching for an answer. "How can one man have such power over me?" A sudden feeling of despair came over her. "As long as he exists, I'll never be anything but a slave."

The elevator stopped, and Ritchie raised the gate. "Get the first aid kit," Duncan instructed him. "We ran into Odotai"

Amei desperately turned to Duncan. "Take me." She pleaded. Duncan didn't understand what she meant. "Take my head. Please, Duncan, Odotai's bound to get me, it's just a matter of time." She begged. "I'd rather you received my Quickening than he. Please."

"Don't be ridiculous." Duncan chastised, as he handed her to Ritchie, who sat her down on the couch to bandage her arm.

"I'm tired of living like this," she declared, "of living in fear."

"Having someone like Odotai after you must be pretty scary." Ritchie commented.

"It's not just Odotai," disclosed Amei, calming down. "It's much more than that."

"Like what?" Probed Ritchie, as he applied the dressing on her wound.

Amei took a deep breath, and thought for a minute. "It's the fear of staying too long in one place," she started, "the fear of being discovered, the fear of not getting out fast enough." She hesitated, and then whispered, "The fear of being recognized."

"Recognized? By who? Odotai?" Asked Ritchie, intrigued.

Amei shook her head. "Every once in a while...it could be here, or Montreal, or Barcelona, or some remote alleyway in Singapore...an old man comes up to me, and he looks into my eyes... into my soul... searching."

"What's he searching for?" Ritchie asked, confused.

Amei sighed. "Me." She whispered, haunted, "First, he asks me the name of my Grandmother." She explained. "I could tell him what he wants to hear...I could tell him my Grandmother's name was Amei...but I don't. I can't." She said, regretfully. "I deny him his memories." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Does he say anything else?" Ritchie prompted, as he taped the bandage.

"He apologizes, and tells me that I look exactly like someone he used to love, a long time ago," she sobbed, "but she left him."

"And then?"

"And then he turns, and walks away." She paused to compose herself before she continued. "I watch him go down the road...knowing...that I destroyed a part of his life." Her voice shook with emotion. "That's the kind of guilt I have to live with every day, Ritchie," she cried, "It's like we're the walking dead. We live...but we don't. Not really."

"It's the way the game plays, Amei." Duncan commented.

"It's a losing game, Duncan. We're just as much a victim of time as they are." She remarked. "I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, least of all my only friend." She looked over at Duncan, who had silently moved over to the stairway that led to the roof to investigate a noise he had heard. "But I guess they both already know all about it." She whispered, under her breath. Duncan shook his head halfway back down the stairs to indicate that it was a false alarm. Amei gave a deep sigh of relief. "Maybe that's why Odotai wants me so much." She concluded, "Maybe he's tired of always losing, too."

There was a long pause, then Ritchie spoke. "Did you stay with them for very long?" He asked.

Amei shrugged her shoulder. "Usually about twenty years. Then they'd begin to notice I wasn't growing old with them." She said, "at first, we would joke about it, and then, when it really became obvious, I'd leave, before they started to ask questions."

"Just like that?" Ritchie stated.

"What am I supposed to do?" Amei defended, "Hang around and wait until they die?" She looked sharply at Duncan, suddenly realizing that what she had said probably brought back painful memories of Tessa.

Duncan looked away.

"God, I have a big mouth." She mumbled under her breath, kicking herself for her lack of tact.

Ritchie tried to change the subject. "But I thought you always lived in monasteries." He remarked.

Amei raised her eyebrows, "Ritchie..." she started, amazed at his naïveté. She was about to explain that men were alike no matter where they lived, but decided against it. "They were mostly nunneries, and I didn't stay in them all the time. In fact, I even got married, once!"

"Oh, wow, really?" Ritchie asked, "What was he like?"

"Well, he was young, strong, handsome, and brave." She reflected. "A warrior, like Duncan."

"Did you tell him?"

Amei shook her head. "I was waiting for the right moment, but it never came." She said, regretfully, "Then the moments turned into months, and the months into years. You know, I almost think I was waiting to grow old with him, but it never happened," She sighed, "and before I knew it, it was time to leave...so I did."

"Whatever happened to him?" He asked.

"I heard that he died in war, about ten years later." Amei said, sadly. She yawned, starting to get tired.

"And you never told anyone that you are Immortal?" Asked Ritchie, again, surprised that she could keep a secret for so long.

"Not yet," Amei answered. "It's so strange, talking about it to someone." She said, as she got up off the couch. "I'd better get ready for bed before I say too much."

"Can I help?" Ritchie joked.

Amei giggled, and brushed her hand against his cheek. "Oh, Ritchie," she said, pretending to be flattered, "If only I was three hundred years younger, what a fool I'd make of myself over you." She flirted, as she walked away.

"I love older women," he called after her, but she ignored him.

"Good try, Ritchie." Duncan chuckled, from the kitchen counter.

"How does she do it?" Ritchie asked Duncan as Amei disappeared into the bathroom.

"Do what?" Duncan poured another glass of wine.

Ritchie looked thoughtfully for a moment, "I've only just met her," he mused, "but for some reason I want to tell her not to worry any more, that I'll protect her." He joined Duncan at the counter.

Duncan shrugged his shoulders. "She has that kind of effect on people. I don't think she even knows what she's doing." He answered, as he handed Ritchie the glass. "That's how she's survived for over three hundred years without having to fight."

"Don't you feel it, too?" Asked Ritchie.

"Sure I do," replied Duncan "But she's not helpless, you know." He watched Ritchie curiously. "She held her own out there tonight. The only problem was, he had a weapon and she didn't." He leaned over the counter directly in front of Ritchie. "Amei has a third degree black belt. I taught her myself."

Ritchie sat back on his stool, feeling foolish.

(...)_

"Aaargh!" Was the sound that greeted Amei as she stepped out of the elevator into the Dojo. Ritchie was sprawled across the exercise mats, with Duncan hovering above him.

"Come on, get up." Duncan challenged, "Try it again." Ritchie dragged himself up, only to have Duncan pin him down again as Amei watched with amusement.

"That was great," said Amei as they got up, "But did he show you this move?" She asked as she effortlessly tripped Ritchie with a body check ad sent him down onto the ground again.

"No, thanks," Ritchie said as she offered her hand to help him up, "I'm beginning to like it down here."

"I can see you're ready for your turn," said Duncan to Amei, "How's your arm?"

Amei showed them that the bandage had already been removed. "Almost as good as new," she replied. What used to be a gash was now just a thin red line on her arm. "It's amazing what a difference eight hours makes!"

"Good. Which weapon do you want to start with?" Asked Duncan.

Ritchie noticed Amei's smile disappear. "Weapons are for killing, Duncan." She said, quietly. "You know how I feel about that."

"You need to protect yourself." Duncan answered, as he went into the office to get his samurai swords.

"What's wrong with weapons?" Asked Ritchie as he gathered his things to leave.

"Duncan and I differ in our philosophies on self defence," answered Amei, as she watched him, uneasily. "I, personally, would rather die myself than take someone else's life, and Duncan was born a warrior."

"We were all born warriors." Stated Duncan when he returned.

Amei could say nothing. She knew he was right. Duncan offered her a blade. "A sword in the hand of inexperience, can prove to be a dangerous weapon, Duncan." She commented.

"You're not inexperienced, Amei." Duncan said, firmly, not letting her get away so easily.

"I-I don't know," she hesitated, not wanting to take the weapon, "It's been a long time."

"You're just out of practice." He provoked.

Amei's eyes flashed as she took the sword. "No safety equipment?" She asked, looking around, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"You won't even touch me." Duncan dared, as he moved into position.

Amei's eyes narrowed in mock anger as she took his challenge, and joined him in the middle of the room.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," said Ritchie, not willing to witness the bloodshed, "I'll leave you two to bond." His comments were ignored as Duncan and Amei confronted each other.

Duncan struck first. Amei stepped back and easily blocked it. Duncan struck again. Amei swung upward and clashed against his blade. He parried as she came back down, and sped up his attack. She retreated further, not giving him a chance to complete his aggressive move. Duncan was surprised by the passive defence. "Attack me!" He instructed. Amei gave him a weak blow to the head which he effortlessly deflected. Then she came at him from the side.

"Don't hold back!" He commanded, as he blocked her obvious move. She forced a few more simple attacks, which he easily thwarted "You can't hold back," he stressed. "What if Odotai got his hands on you?" He demanded, "Are you going to fight like this? Because if you do, you'll lose."

Duncan could feel her anger rise as she bashed her weapon against his, furiously. "He's already had his hands on me!" She yelled, as she hacked at him, "You were wrong!" She couldn't contain herself any longer, "You told me that Sanctuary was safe!"

"It is!" He responded, caught off guard. Although she took him by surprise, he easily evaded her attack, and quickly disarmed her.

"From death, maybe," she cried, "But not from abduction!" The sword clattered to the ground. Defenceless, she hurled herself at him, hitting him with her fists. He grabbed her, and they fell to the ground together.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"He took me from a mission in Mexico, and held me captive for years," she blurted out. "The only thing that kept me sane was hoping that one day you might come through the doors and rescue me." She looked up at him. "There was no way you could have known, but I kept hoping."

"How did you get away?" Duncan asked.

Amei looked down at his hand, still clutching her arm firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Odotai held Amei's arms roughly, pinning her down. "We'll see how stubborn you are down here," Odotai told her as he quickly tied her to the foundation pole. They were inside his dark, dirty basement, and Amei could feel the chill go through her as she sat on the filthy floor. She twisted a little in her bonds, trying to move, but he had tied her legs too well. Her hands were bound above her head, and he was just finishing the knot that secured her to the pole around her torso. "If the cold and the dark don't convince you to call me 'Master', the rats will." Odotai watched with delight as Amei suddenly jumped at a rustling sound in the corner of the basement. "They're my rats," he continued, as he picked up his lantern and looked casually about. As the light left Amei and circled around the room, the chill and smell of the musty, mouldy basement crept over her. "I usually throw them bloody leftover bones and bits of fat," he shrugged, "But I suppose you'll have to do, tonight." Amei regarded him with disbelief. "You don't believe me?" He asked, astounded, as he poked at a large crate in the corner with a cane he had picked up, Amei swallowed hard, as she heard something large pass through the crate to another safe place in amidst the assorted junk collected there. "Wait...I'll show you," he assured her as he kept poking at something on the ground. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, and flipped it toward her with his cane. Amei watched apprehensively as the item rolled toward her in the dark. Odotai graciously brought the lantern over to light the object for her. To her horror, it was, from what she could make out, an old bone, probably the joint of a pig, now reduced to gristle by many, many sets of tiny, sharp, pointy teeth. Odotai watched her reaction with satisfaction. "Rats especially like ears...and noses, that's what they'll go for first." Horrified, Amei instinctively tried to cover her face, but because her hands were tied above her, she could only squeeze her head between her elbows. "That's not going to help much." Odotai informed her, "But it might keep them from eating your eyes." He reached between her arms and forced her chin up to look at him. Her eyes, big and wide, were filled with fear. "I'd hate for anything to happen to those beautiful eyes, but you can still be useful as a blind, obedient slave." Suddenly, his tone turned harsh and cruel. "You know how to stop this." He reminded her.

"Please, don't leave me here, Odotai." Amei implored. He answered with his hand as it lashed across her face, hard.

"You never, never say my name!" He shouted, livid with anger. He grabbed her hair, looking into her face. There was blood trickling from her mouth. "I am your Master. You only address me as Master, and when you learn that, and only then, will you be permitted upstairs to serve me." Odotai slammed her back into the pole with a grunt of disdain, and started up the rickety wooden steps to the main floor.

"Have you ever died of rabies, Amei?" He turned around and asked as an afterthought, "It's not a pretty sight. Your mouth starts to foam, and you have terrible fevers that drive you crazy, not to mention the pain that rips through your gut for days and days, until you beg for death." He shook his head in contemplation, "No, I don't think any of my little pets have rabies, or they haven't for a while, anyways, but there is still the fear of tetanus..." He smiled as he made out Amei's form suddenly jump at the sound of a rat coming closer in the dark. "That's when a rat's bite causes your jaw to lock up, an you slowly die of starvation and dehydration because you can't open your mouth. Eventually your whole body stiffens up, like a living corpse...you won't even be able to beg for death...but I'll know." He assured her as he continued up the stairs.

"Please don't leave me down here," Amei pleaded as Odotai and his light moved farther and farther away from her. "Please don't..." she screamed as a furry creature ran under her legs. Unable to make out anything in the darkness, the ropes cut her deeper as she pulled at them in a panic, sensing something else moving nearer from the corner.

Odotai stopped at the top of the stairs as he heard Amei scream again. "Is that the wind?" He mused to himself. "Yes, yes, it must be." He opened the door and left Amei alone in the dark, her tortured screams tearing through the house.

When Amei awoke, she was in her room. She could tell at a glance, because of the ornate bars on her windows. Hers was not the only room with bars, though. Odotai owned a brothel, and many of the rooms held girls against their will, girls that had no place to go, because they had been lured here from another country with the promise of finding a husband, or ones that wouldn't be likely to be missed by family members. During the 1860's, in the days of the gold rush, many girls fell prey to 'white' slavery. After all, who was going to go looking in the heart of San Francisco's Chinatown for wayward girls?

Odotai turned around at the sound of Amei stirring. "Well, it looks like my pets taught you the proper respect." He brought over a basin of water and a washcloth. "After you clean up, you can show me your gratitude."

Amei could feel her hair, matted with blood from her ear, and remembered the rat with its' razor sharp teeth clinging on to her, relentlessly, refusing to let go. She felt the panic rising in her again, as the memory flooded back of the tiny animals, seemingly dozens of gleaming, yellow eyes, approaching timidly at first, but almost in unison they promptly began tearing at her body ravenously, feeding with a frenzy created by the smell of fresh blood. She screamed and screamed until she could scream no more. It was all a horrible nightmare of fear, and darkness, and pain. Of covering her eyes as best she could from the little beasts, and thrashing her legs to throw them off her, feeling the creatures occasionally squish against the floor with angry squeals. She couldn't remember what she did to survive, let alone what she screamed out in her terror.

Odotai reminded her. "Now you know who your Master is...I have he power to grant you life or death." She trepidatiously moved back as he gently reached out to touch her. "It was me you called out to in your moment of need. I'm very pleased you've finally come to your senses."

Amei was still stiff and sore, although the wounds had already healed, with only the tell-tale trails of dried blood left on her legs and arms. "You'll never be my Master." Amei replied hoarsely as she tried to move away.

Odotai's eyes flashed with anger. He struck her to the ground, and pinned her arms to the floor by the brass bed. The kerosene lantern on the table rocked dangerously close to the velvet curtains. "You will learn to please me," he demanded, "or you will feel the pain of my wrath. You think the rats were bad? That was nothing. I have worse in store for you if you don't obey me." He grabbed her hair and brought her up to her knees. "I am your Master. I own you." He hissed into her good ear. "When I want you, I expect your whole hearted cooperation."

"Then you expect too much." Amei exclaimed, defiantly.

She struggled as he gave her a rough, deep kiss. Not getting the reaction he wanted, he struck her, hard. "If you won't satisfy my desires willingly," he said, venting his anger, "I have friends who will teach you." He dragged her downstairs to his saloon, and threw her to the ground. "She's on the house, boys." He announced to everyone, as he sat down at the back of the room to watch.

Amei's heart stopped as she looked into a dozen pairs of hungry, lusting eyes leering down at her like large rats. A large cowboy picked her up roughly, and laughed as he tore at her dress. Fear raced through her as she felt the adrenalin overtake her body, and before she knew what she was doing, she swiftly kicked him in the groin. As he howled loudly, she tried to get away, only to be accosted again from behind by another man.

"This is better than a lucky strike!" He shouted to the others, as he bit at her neck. The men at the bar guffawed. Amei struck his face with her elbow and kicked in his knee. As he loosened his grip, she grabbed his wrist and twisted under his arm, flipping him onto the ground. Then she ran out the saloon doors, and down the dirt street with three men after her. The other cowboys crowded at the door to watch the excitement. Odotai fought his way through to the boardwalk, only to find them out of sight.

The largest one caught up to her first, and they both tumbled into the bushes. He pulled her hair and tore her dress some more, trying to get through the petticoat. Boxing his ears, she managed to break free from his grip, and scrambled to her feet. The other two men caught her between them. As one was holding her back she snapped a side kick to the other, but was thrown to the side by his friend. They fell to the ground together, the wind knocked out of her as he landed on top. She struck her head on a rock, and everything faded to grey, and then black.

(...)_

"They must have disposed of my body," she told Duncan, as he let go of her arm, "because when I came to, I was floating down a river, carried away by the rapids. By the time I made it to shore, I was miles downstream." Duncan remained silent, brooding. Amei was frightened, she had seen that look before. "No, Duncan." She called after him as he rose to leave. She caught up to him at the door. "It wasn't your fault," she insisted, but to no avail. His mind was made up. "Please, Duncan," she pleaded, "Take your own advice, don't fight angry." She tried to reason with him, "You'll lose." Without looking at her, he pushed her out of the way, and headed outside.

Amei desperately looked for someone to help her. "Ritchie!" She called out, suddenly remembering that he was in the shower. She ran up to the men's change room and burst through the door. Ritchie was towelling off.

"Hey!" He protested, loudly, "Don't you ever knock?"

Amei quickly turned away from him. "Duncan's gone after Odotai." She told him, over her shoulder. "He's real mad, Ritchie." She explained. "I told him something I shouldn't have. I think he's heading for trouble!"

"Do you know where he went?" Asked Ritchie a he ran past her, still dressing himself.

"Chinatown, where else?" She answered, following him down the stairs, as he headed for his motorbike.

(...)_

"Odotai, where are you?" Duncan shouted as he approached the park in the middle of Chinatown. "I know you can hear me."

Odotai appeared in front of the glass gazebo adorning the centre of the garden. "I've been waiting." He said, as he stepped back into the shadows. "We have an old score to settle."

Duncan followed him into the gazebo, his sword held ready. It was dark. Only streaks from the lamp lights outside filtering through the glass illuminated the area. Silhouettes from the hanging plants surrounded them. Duncan turned to face Odotai, who had been lurking behind him, and narrowly escaped Odotai's blade when he lunged. Once again, their weapons clashed in the air. Duncan parried blow after blow, deflecting each attack with skill and precision, striking only when Odotai left himself open, giving him an advantage. Odotai repelled the strike, enveloped Duncan's blade, and pushed it to the side. He then spun with the momentum. Duncan ducked as the blade whistled above his head, and came up again to meet Odotai's sword as it returned for another blow. He blocked the weapon, forcing it down to the ground, and turned to deliver a cut to Odotai's head. Odotai stepped back quickly, and parried again. Duncan pushed him against the wall, their blades in a deadlock against each other's chests.

Ritchie appeared at the doorway. "Get out of here, Ritchie." Duncan yelled to his friend, his concentration broken. Odotai took advantage of the distraction. Suddenly a hidden dagger appeared in his hand, and he stabbed Duncan in his right shoulder, forcing him to drop his sword. Ritchie, not thinking of the danger, ran to help his friend, who, with a cry of pain, staggered backward a few feet, wounded, and fell onto the floor of the gazebo.

"It was worth the wait, to get two heads!" Jeered Odotai, confidently, as he raised his weapon to finish them off. Duncan's sword lay between them, out of reach.

"NO!" Cried a terrified voice. Amei ran in and kneeled directly in Odotai's path, her head bowed in complete submission. "Please, Odotai, spare them," she begged, "and I will go with you, be with you..." she looked up at him, pleading, "Forever." She whispered, almost hoping he didn't hear her.

Odotai brought his blade down forcefully, stopping when it reached her neck. Amei held her breath and closed her eyes. He dug the point against her jugular. "You put a high value on your worth." He scoffed, as he started to remove the blade.

Amei held the point with her hand. "Please..." she averted her eyes, and tried to appease him. "...Master." Duncan could only watch helplessly as she sacrificed her freedom for him.

Odotai was pleased. He had won. This was not a moment brought on by a fear of rats in a dark hell hole that she could later deny. She had called him 'Master' of her own free will, in front of everyone. She was his now. A tense moment passed as he contemplated her offer. Amei's focus turned to Duncan. Glancing in his direction, she was afraid to look at him directly, as she imagined his disappointment in her was absolute. Odotai noticed the shift in her demeanour. Angrily, he turned on them. "I will never completely own you, as long as General Kahn lives!" He shouted, as he lunged at Duncan, his blade held high.

"NO!" Cried Amei. She leaned over to pick up Duncan's sword, lying inches away from her. Before she had a chance to think she slashed the blade across Odotai's stomach. Maimed, he buckled over, staring at the blood dripping from the deep wound in shock. She spun with the momentum from the release of the sword leaving his body, stood up, and raised the weapon high above her head. Pausing a second to gather strength she closed her eyes and brought the blade down with all her might across Odotai's neck, effectively severing his head from his body.

Amei stared with disbelief as she dropped the sword and fell to her knees beside the decapitated body. Filled with horror at what she had just done, she screamed in anguish. A sudden stir in the air was her only answer. Power seemed to emanate from the corpse. Fear gripped her heart and she reached out. "Duncan!" She called to him, but it was too late. There was nothing Duncan could do but watch as the Quickening overpowered her. Like bolts of lightning, the energy left Odotai's body and entered Amei. Pain surged though her, and she twisted in agony, receiving the power as it exploded in every corpuscle of her body. The windows surrounding the gazebo burst from the force, showering glass over the flowerbeds outside.

The intense moments felt like hours. Finally the phenomenon subsided. Amei collapsed to the ground, overwhelmed. Duncan hastily made his way to her, and cradled her in his arms.

"I didn't hold back." She gasped, exhausted.

Duncan tenderly kissed her forehead, and held her tightly.


	5. Epilogue

Duncan walked slowly with Amei through the airport terminal, and placed her bag down on the ground when they reached the counter. There was an uneasy silence between them, almost as if they both had something, yet nothing to say. Duncan spoke first. "You know, you're more than welcome to stay with me as long as you want," he offered, sincerely.

Amei shook her head. "My days here are numbered." She answered, "The others will sense my presence soon, and they'll be after my head," she moved toward the large picture window that gave her a view of the airplane that she was about to board. "I've got to go to a safe place." She whispered, "Sanctuary," almost to herself.

Duncan moved behind her, and placed his strong hand on her shoulder. Then he said something that she had always wanted to hear, ever since the first time she laid eyes on him, "You'll always be safe with me."

"I know," responded Amei, squeezing his hand in acknowledgment as she gazed out the window, "but that wouldn't be fair to you...or Ritchie. I mean, talk about a target!" She declared, in a vain attempt at humour. She shook her head. "Besides, I've got some things to think about. I've just wiped away everything I believe in, in one fell swoop." She stated, answering the question in his eyes.

"You had to." Duncan replied, honestly.

"But does that make it right?" She asked him, rhetorically. "I need some time to work things out." Duncan was silent. "You understand." Amei added, softly.

He saw that she had made up her mind. "I have a souvenir for you," He said as he reached into his coat. He drew out the sword.

Amei stared at the ruby handle with stunned disbelief. "Odotai's scimitar," she said, under her breath. The spoils of war. "Do you know how much this is worth?" The question was moot. Being an antique dealer, Duncan knew exactly what the value was of such an ancient weapon.

"It's worth my life." He replied, graciously.

Amei understood, and smiled. "It would be a little hard to get that past the metal detectors," she said, stepping back. "You keep it."

"I'll keep it for you, until you come back." Duncan told her, putting it back into his coat. "It'll give you a excuse to visit your Big Brother."

Amei looked into his beautiful dark, brown eyes, and took a deep breath. She couldn't hold back any longer. "But you're not..." she sighed, quietly.

He straightened the one unruly lock of her hair, "I know." Replied Duncan, as he gently pulled her toward him. Amei didn't resist as he held her firmly. Their lips met. As they kissed passionately, he felt her warm, voluptuous body filling his arms as her long, soft hair surrounded his fingers. For a moment, there was nothing else that mattered, only her.

Amei was the first one to break the embrace. She wondered if he could feel her heart pounding against his chest, as she searched his face for an explanation.

She knew what she saw. "Look me up," she said, softly, "when you've said goodbye to Tessa."

With that, she headed back to the airline counter, and picked up her belongings. She gave him one last lingering look as the attendant took her knapsack and put it through the baggage scanner. Then she disappeared into the crowd with the other passengers.

Alone, Duncan watched Amei's airplane taxi down the runway, and soar off into the clouds, taking her to freedom at last.

THE END


End file.
